


And so a new adventure begins

by rayrayswimusic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: HIroko - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, and Minako, mentions of Toshiya, orange blossoms mean love and marriage, wedding fic, which i thought was very cute and different for a wedding, while white roses not only mean innocent love but also "you are heavenly" and "I am worthy of you"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrayswimusic/pseuds/rayrayswimusic
Summary: Two souls, but a single thought.Two hearts that beat as one.





	And so a new adventure begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaworn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaworn/gifts).



> [Super Sappy Lines Prompt List](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/159989417565/super-sappy-lines-prompt-list)
> 
> _Viktuuri_ \- “It’s always been you”

Fidgeting with the the cuffs on his suit, he glanced once again into the mirror trying to check if everything looked right and fit well. Hearing a soft gasp behind him, he saw his two most important ladies standing there with tears welling up in their eyes. Soft smiles appeared on their faces when they saw his own eyes tear up. He shot a watery smile at them before looking at the mirror one last time. Giving one final touch to his hair and tugging the suit jacket down a little more, he turned away. 

Taking a deep breath he pulled open the door before looking back to see the reassuring smiles on his mom and beloved instructor’s face. Nodding at them, he slipped on a determined face before walking towards the chapel doors. Pushing one open, he glanced around, eyes landing on the tastefully decorated room, white roses and orange blossoms littering the room in small bouquets. Holding a similar bouquet in his own hands, he walked over to his father who was standing near the center aisle.

A gentle smile was resting on the older Katsuki’s lips as he pulled Yuuri close to him and pressed a loving kiss to the crown of Yuuri’s head. Tears threatened once more to slip out of his eyes but he blinked them as he took his father’s arm. A soft whisper was the last thing he gave before facing forward, “I love you otou-san.” The smile that grew from those words was enough of a response for Yuuri.

But all thoughts were wiped from his mind when he saw Viktor standing on the opposite end of the room. The well-fitted, dark black suit clung to Viktor’s body so beautifully that the Yuuri almost let go of the floodgates, but when he saw the soft smile adorning his fiance’s face, Yuuri could no longer hold them back. Tears trickled down his face, sliding past his slowly widening smile. Yuuri’s eyes were glued to Viktor’s as he and his father walked closer towards the priest and Viktor. Everyone else seemed to turn into a haze in Yuuri’s eyes.

When it came time for the vows, the smile on Viktor’s face was threatening to split his face. Yuuri felt his face turning red as Viktor spoke, his eyes glistening as the vows were uttered with a reverence Yuuri had only seen at night.

_“Before I met you Yuuri, my love for skating had begun to wane. My love for competition had already disappeared because how much can you surprise toe world. How much more love can I receve from them. There was no challenge till you showed up.”_ A soft chuckle left his lips as he clutched Yuuri’s hands even tighter. “ _Pulling me into that dance, the whole banquet attracted me, but your shyness, your dedication and beauty when at home is what made me fall in love. Thank you for saving me, my beloved Yuuri, thank you for being the most important person in my entire life. I promise to cherish and love you for the rest of our lives, giving you all the affection that you deserve.”_ Tears had fully begun rolling down Viktor’s cheeks as he finished his vows.

Yuuri’s face was completely red, and it took all his effort to not cover his face with his arms. but taking a deep breath he begun his own vows, having practiced them for weeks though they’d been written for months. 

_“V-Viktor, you might have entered my life like a storm only a year before, however you’ve been a part of my life since I was young. From the moment Yuuko showed me your first grand prix skate, to when I learnt how to skate your programs. The smiles that I imagined you had when you learnt a new jump, pushed me to learn my own.”_ Taking another deep breath, Yuuri fought with himself to not crumble to the floor from the intensity of Viktor’s gaze. “ _But meeting you, changed my view of the god I assumed you to be, but instead the most loving, kind and gentle person I’ve met. So much talent fills your body, yet you took the time to teach me, to love me, and that is something I will never be able to repay. So thank you. **I** promise you, that I will love you with my very being, and no matter what I will never let you go.” _He squeezed Viktor’s hands just as tight, a beautiful smile on his face.

There wasn’t a dry eye in the room as the two exchanged rings, loving gazes only breaking to glance down at the matching rings lying delicately above the famous gold rings. Resplendent silver rings adorned with beautiful axinite gemstones only seemed to pale in comparison to the palpable love from the couple. When the minister pronounced them _husband_ and _husband_ , the tears began pouring down even harder as they came together to kiss, lips crashing together, their first as a married couple.

A single thought ran through their head, before they broke apart, matching wide smiles beautiful on their faces.

_It was **always** you._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this simple oneshot, it was just something fun that I wanted to write after I saw the prompt I was asked :)
> 
> Hit me up at my writing blog: [@rayraywrites](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com) or my main blog: [@rayrayswimusic](http://rayrayswimusic.tumblr.com)


End file.
